


Shared Spaces

by MizzMustache



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzMustache/pseuds/MizzMustache
Summary: After years of friendship and silent feelings, a game of hide and seek gives Yakko and the reader the courage to express their deepest and truest of emotions.





	Shared Spaces

"Darkness encourages us to be bold and take risks."

Hot. Your cheeks were white hot. Yakko Warner and you had been close friends for awhile, and it hadn't been uncommon for you to be a guest in the Warner water tower. The afternoon was like any other, you and the Warner siblings had been up to copious amounts of mischief when Wakko and Dot suggested playing hide and seek in the dark. At the time it had the ring to it of a fun idea. Now it had become a definite fun idea, but in a whole other light.

"10, 15, 20..." Wakko counted down as oddly as ever, though you had become accustomed to and even found this quirk a bit cute. Hastily you outstretched your hands feeling around in the dark for a secure place to hide. After a few light bumps and the complete knowledge of knowing you didn't have a clue where you were you managed to take refuge in a tall dresser. 

"90, 95, 100!" You could hear Wakko a few rooms over indicating he was ready to prowl the tower. Sliding in, you twisted around so that you scooted with your back to the wall; or, at least you attempted to. Soft tufts of fur collided with yours coupled with a muffled 'oof.' that you recognized as Yakko. Hands came to rest on your shoulders, scooting you a tad forward.

"Jesus, Dot, uhh you know this is one of my spots!" Yakko murmured just audible enough for you to catch. That's how your cheeks had ended up white hot, "Umm, wrong person?" you corrected, your tone tiny and hushed so as not to draw too much attention to the shared location. 

Yakko had opened his mouth to speak, half deciding if co-inhabitating the same spot would be a good idea. Wakko, however, had swiftly decided for him once he heard the awkward middle child announce he was ready. He swallowed hard, giving in and allowing the petite cat to stay.

"Sure you're the wrong person? Or am I just that irresistible?" He teased with a purr, wiggling his brows as if you could see what he was doing. You swatted at his hands, thankful for the darkness masking your flushed cheeks.

"Call it coincidence." You remarked, attempting to shift into a more comfortable position. Apparently, so had Yakko. Sliding out his leg in an attempt to scooch over to allow you a space beside him ended up knocking your own feet out from under you and tumbling face first into the elder toon's chest. 

"I knew you were falling for me." Yakko taunted, masking just how nervous the current predicament was making him become as cautiously felt around to grasp at your forearms to aide you up, "Ever the ladies man." You grumbled, frustrated with how awkward you were being.

It wasn't until you shuffled and came to sit beside the toon did you realize just how close Wakko was as he loudly clattered, slammed and banged everything he opened and prodded through in search of anyone he could seek out first. Your heart thudded erratically and you were sure Yakko could faintly hear it.

A brief shuffle indicated Wakko had entered the room you and Yakko were residing in, "Come on, guys, you can't hide forever!" He called out a little too close for comfort, causing your hand to locate your closet partner's and clutch onto it for dear life without much thought. Yakko, however, was very much in relative time and had become quite flustered at the gesture that you sought protection in him.

Several pregnant pauses later and Wakko meandered out of the room and into the next, bumping into things and lightly cursing to himself how he ended up being the seeker and how the game already sucked. With him being gone gave you the room to release the breath you weren't aware you were withholding.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were holding more than your breath." Yakko cooed, wiggling his fingers between yours. Yakko snickered to himself as you released the vice grip you had on him with a short apology, his face coming into close proximity with yours. Having adjusted to the dark, you could both vividly make out each other in the shadows, though it wasn't too HD. 

Little did you know Yakko had done this on purpose, his face lingering close to yours. So much so that you could inhale his scent and feel his warm breath caress your already heated cheeks, "If you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask." He remarked, all traces of teasing replaced with a low, sultry tone only the eldest Warner could pull off. 

It was as if the recesses of the darkness gave him the courage he needed to confess, or moreover act out the feelings and desires he had harbored for you for quite some time. You, on the other hand were a stunned, internally screaming mess. Was Yakko Warner making moves on you, or were you dreaming? Whatever the case, your mouth gaped like a fish a few mere moments before you came up with any sort of comeback.

"And if you wanted to kiss me I wouldn't stop you." You confessed, shocking yourself and Yakko. Tension elevated briefly before Yakko took you up on that offer. At first it was a slight brush of the lips, almost as an experimental touch. When he came back in a second time was when your lips truly molded together, one of his gloved hands winding its way into your silky tresses the other finding the small of your back and pulling you closer. Your lips parted and the kiss became heated, Yakko delving his tongue in to dance with yours. 

Just as he was about to situate you on his lap the door to the closet burst open, causing you two to hastily separate as light flooded in and the other Warner Siblings could now peek in, "Ohh, what do we have here??" Wakko cooed, a sly grin etched on his face as he wiggled his brows, Dot mimicking his behavior by casting the pair of you a smirk and a knowing glint in her eyes. 

"Coincidences and shared living space, my darling sib." Yakko replied ever-so-sarcastic as always, though he did find himself rubbing at the back of his neck in a rather embarassed manner. You, in turn, agreed and allowed the two younger ones to prod and make fun of you and the eldest Warner.

Yes, maybe it was coincidences or maybe it was fate that brought you into the tight space you had found yourself in. Either way, you were glad it happened the way it did and without realizing you were still snugly holding Yakko's hand you decided you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
